Era of the Admirals
The Breaker's Project resulted in the discovery of the Sky Empire Estellion led by The Apex and Nadir. The empire, which had stayed hidden for two millennium felt threatened by the discovery of their vast sky empire and attacked the major military bases of the world. Forces of the world unite under the banner of the Pillar Alliance, the Era of Admirals has begun. Characters Factions List of Factions involved with the Era of the Admirals Pillar Alliance *Noir **Aerial Drop Shock Troopers **F.A.I.T.H. **Independent Noir Technological Operations *VERDICT *The 12 Pillars *Windreavers *Saint Church Estellion Pre-Nadir *ECHO *Estellion Imperial Navy *Apexis Sactum Guard *Estellion Cipher Pol *EI:18 Post Nadir *Imperial Blades *Apexis Skyguard *Twilight Fatalis *Myrmidon Core *Estellion Royal Navy **Kampfer **Black Arrow *Estellion Royal Vanguard **Iron Valor Flavian Trade Federation *Finders *Eviyon Consortium *Persimmon Corporation - Specialty ship manufacture. Neutral Midworld *The Syndicate **Assassin's Guild ***Unlucky 13 **Assassin's Quarter **Vas Treibh *Blood Meridian *Cult of Liselotte *Order of Shi *Breaker's Project *Dead of Knight *Depth Heaven *OURSI *Spectre *Teotec *Element Clans *Protestant Church *Dawn of the Messiah *Heaven's Divide Fifth Swell *Black Skull Corps *Cardinal Sin *Myrmidons *Heaven's Blade *Espers **Council of E *Keepers of Liborium *Corpse Core *7 Ribbon Gang *Charcoal X Gang *Tie Gangs **White Tie Gang **Black Tie Gang *Color Gangs **Red Daggers **Green Harbingers (Cultish) **Yellow Sappers (anarchists) **Blue Patriots *Anonymous *Busters *Swell Kings Universal *A.N.T.I. *Men of M *Dreamers *Immortal Slayers *Planeswalkers *Umbra *Time Lost *Shadows *THE GODDESS **FRAGMENT Fortresses List of Fortresses involved with the Era of the Admirals. Pillar Alliance *Eizenholt - *Sweetwater - *Northwatch - *Everthorn *Bellforest *Rubenhault *Lake Victoria - *New Edwards *Pirin *Delta Reach *Dristich *Latium *Maltese Estellion *Nimbus - *The Fortress Forlorn - Mobile Supply base of the Darkside Fleet and headquarters of Dread Fear. *Tesla - Luna *Luna Two *Luna Three *Amlitzer *Ulysses *Manchuria *Nanjing *Gibraltar *Fort Giragan Timeline *Imperial Year 9968 **July 04 - Athenas Revolt of 9968 **July 15 - Admiral Waven court marshaled. *Imperial Year 9972 **March 02 - Uracca Lilty creates the Seven Imperial Princesses. *Imperial Year 9973 **March 01 - Uracca Lilty passes away, Nizam the Wise is ordered to be executed, but the order is not carried out. **March 03 - Nizam the Wise becomes "Imperial Reagent" until an heir is found. *Imperial Year 9980 **January 14 - Stotle adopts Mihli Lilty **Nizam the Wise learns of the Seven Imperial Princesses and orders their deaths. *Imperial Year 9988 - **August 07 - August Pen Murders of 9988 in Lindon, Sabbatholm. *Imperial Year 9989 - **Shrike befriends Maetel Lilty. **March 27 - Lattice Aria falls into a coma. **Operation Ireland, the world is attacked by the Estellion Sky Fortress Nimbus. **Invasion of Delta Reach **Invasion of Gramnad **Bulgasari, a Giant, becomes leader of the Boar Clan. *Imperial Year 9990 - #Ashiya joins the White Tie Gang. #Estellion introduces the Masca Class Juggernauts to replace the aging Bermuda Class Juggernauts. #Ashiya meets Nemu. #Operation British *Imperial Year 9991 - #Nemu joins the Black Tie Gang. #The stars of Tauros and Gemini meet. #Shrike kills Twee along with one of the Thorn King's vines. #Princess Maetel Lilty ascends the throne, thanks to the Myrmidons, she becomes the 200th Apex of the Estellion Empire. #Shrike leaves the Black Tie Gang. #Ellisburg Incident #Princess Esmira Lilty is rescued by the Myrmidons. *Imperial Year 9992 - #Battle of Valakute #Maetel Lilty institutes financial reforms that begin to repair the shattered economy. #Glassing of Shambhala #The White Pegassus Knights sent to recover survivors from Shambhalla find Mihli Lilty. #Estellion forces are repulsed from Cameo, Jaedinar and the other nations. This is immediately followed by anti-human/anti-non western lands sentiments. This leads to violence against the non-humans and non-human sympathizers. *Imperial Year 9993 - #While the nations gather their forces, Camean and Jaedinar leaders gather, and using the sentiments of the common people, they start to kick out (or even enslave) all the non-humans. This leads to millions of non-humans be kicked out. This is especially hard on the Utan, which made up around seventy percent of those who move. #August Convention of 9993 #Mihli Lilty sets off on a journey. (Rise of the Nadir) #Barumei becomes the first Imperial Blade. #Battle of Marven's Rest #Gyurk becomes the second Imperial Blade. #Estellion recalls all forces on Midworld. #Gear becomes the third Imperial Blade. #Cho-ah becomes the fourth Imperial Blade. #Wiseman becomes the fifth Imperial Blade. #The sky fortress Nimbus is attacked and conquered by the Pillar Alliance. #The Last Rebellion - The Flavian Trade Federation invades the southern area of the Estellion Sky Empire, they are stopped after hearing news of the oncoming Pillar Alliance forces. *Imperial Year 9994 - #January 05 - Blue Lagoona Prison Break of 9994 #Valerie becomes the sixth Imperial Blade. #Girls Demo is formed. #Kip joins Mihli Lilty's group and becomes the 7th Imperial Blade. #The migration begins in full force, with nearly twenty million from Jaedinar traveling to the Neutral Lands and the land of the Warlord with the One Eye. The non-humans in Cameo are not so lucky. They must start to pass through Sabbatholm, causing great upset within the economy, as well as massive up kick in the slave trade. This in turn leads to the Badger Lords, Wolf Clans and the Valkyrie bands to up their aggressions against the Slave Trade. This leads to massive loss of life in all parties involved. This caused the Warlord with the One Eye, who had declared all non-humans seeking his protection be indeed be under his protection, to be aggressive, sending mercenaries and troops (even a few of his personal body guard) into Sabbatholm and eastern Cameo to assist in the Utan moving projects. However, most of his actions nearly caused a war with both Sabbatholm and Cameo, even involving the Neutral Lands. #Shalon joins Mihli Lilty's group and becomes the 8th Imperial Blade. #The current Primeron Eviyon and Thorn King, Gaktaer is killed by Mihli Lilty's party. #Vira-Lorr joins Mihli Lilty's group, becoming the 9th Imperial Blade. #Operation Marmot begins. *Imperial Year 9995 - #War breaks out, the Utan Migration Wars, in a battle royale between Sabbatholm (who blamed Cameo for it's problems with the refugees and the Warlord for 'invading'), Cameo, Jaedinar (on the side of Cameo, against the Warlord for being too aggressive, and against Sabbatholm for not accepting the refugees), the lands of the Warlord with the One Eye, the Neutral lands, and, eventually The 12 Pillars and Arcadia's Exile Fleet working together to stop the wars and focus them more on the Estellion Sky Empire. #Abigale Harrison of FAITH hijacks the XT-EMA-05-Capricorn on Atiarchy. #Antebellum Incident *Imperial Year 9996 - #Valerie is killed at the hands of Balai on the sky island of Mayerling. #Shalon is killed at the hands of Mihli Lilty on the sky island of Mayerling. #Maetel Lilty is assassinated. (Estellion Coup of 9996) #Esmira Lilty ascends the throne and becomes the 201st Apex of the empire, but disguises herself as Maetel Lilty, thus officially still the 200th Apex. #Under Arcadian and Pillar supervision, the non-humans are finally, properly relocated to the Warlord with the One Eye's land. This leads to massive population issues, but the Warlord, with help from some Arcadian City Builders begins a massive Arcology project in his cities. Also, the Warlord begins relations with the world at large, outside of his nearest neighbors. This opens up trade, mostly in food stuffs to his nation. #Yun-Hee with the assistance of Alidee Kaphisilla usurps the Camean throne. *Imperial Year 9998 - #Mihli Lilty defeats the Shadows Arisa and Serin. #Battle of Tesla #Fall of Luna - The Pillar Alliance destroys the fortress of Luna, the last barrier to Estel. *Imperial Year 9999 - Counterattack of the Nadir **January 03 - Woo Shin, a general under Yun Hee, kills Bulgasari in the Battle of the Silk Highway. **January 08 - Mihli Lilty usurps the throne by executing Esmira Lilty. **January 14 - Mihli Lilty takes on the title of Nadir, she also becomes the 202nd Apex of the empire. ***Her first order is the execution of the Grand Vizier and Estellion Council, the Myrmidon Chevaliers are assigned the task. **#Mihli Lilty establishes the Imperial Blades, Nadir Admiralty, and Twilight Fatalis. **#High Admiral Celestia of the Estel Fleet, routes the battered fleets around the Estel sector and stops the Pillar Alliance before they reach Estel. **#Tubel is given command of the Imperial Forge Works, production of the Rhone Class Dreadnoughts begin. **#Celestia leading the First Nadir Fleet begins the counteroffensive in the Sigyn System. **Battle of Fallen Star **March 02 - Lattice Aria awakens from her coma. **The Arcology project is completed and the last of the migrating stragglers arrive at the Warlord's lands. This marks the official end of the Utan migration in official histories. Fighting, however, continues as the Valkyries, Badger Lords and Wolf Clans, as well as others, fight against the slave trade and the less political elements of the Blood Meridian. This will go on for years, but die down before the New World begins. **The Nadir issues a Imperial Decree to sink sky island of Cocoon (Operation Mistral), it's gravitational pull brings down the Nimbus sky fortress and pushes the retreating Pillar Alliance fleets into disarray. **December 30 - Girls Demo end of the year concert. Sub-Story Arcs *The Road of Future Kings - The awakening of Kite Colart as "The Hero King"". *Rise of the Nadir - Chronicles Mihli Lilty's rise to power **Rise of the Nadir ~Acappella~ - Side stories that occur during the Rise of the Nadir Story Arc, usually involving side-characters. **Rise of the Nadir ~Noctune~ - Side stories involving the past of characters from the Rise of the Nadir Story Arc. *Counterattack of the Nadir - Chronicles the defeat of the Pillar Alliance in the Fifth Swell *Dreaming My Way Home - Introduces the Dreamers and covers the Blue Lagoona Revolt (Blue Lagoona Prison Break of 9994). *Imperial Year 9999 - Chronicles the important events of the Imperial Year 9999 and shows the events leading up to it. *The Past Holds No Interest - Cloud Steel and Lim 1450 meet and fight over loyalty. *Everytime You Kissed Me - The love story of Latis Aria and Gauche Cambel of Faith. *By Way of a Kiss - The trials of love involving Mendel, a Man of M. *The Last Rebellion - Chronicles the Flavian Trade Federation's invasion of Estellion territories, they were the last sky nation to do so until after the end of Mihli Lilty's reign. *The Utan Migration - In the midworld, all things are not well, the Blood Meridian has been created and it seeks to purify Cameo and Jaedinar of all its non-human residences. But at least they have an option, move or be enslaved! *Towards the Changing Seasons - Teysa Ashera story before the return of House Ashera. *One by One, Piece by Piece - Side stories about various characters from the past in The World. *Love becomes More Interesting with Purring Involved *Inglourious Busters - The story of a group of Busters that become famous for wrecking havoc on the monsters of Deli Triage, the Inglourious Busters. *The Ways that a Snake Queen - The story of Yun-Hee and the powerful men she seduced to overtake a kingdom. *Imitations of a Girl's Heart - Alidee Kaphisilla's past, present, and future intermingle. *October Sky - Mini-Side Stories giving more insight into the various Admirals of the era. *Girls Can Rock - About the members of Girls Demo. *Everytime You Kissed Me - Lattice Aria and Gauche Cambels past and future. Fifth Swell Sky Island Sectors Borderlands - Near Outer Rim *Ashla - *Espada Reid - *Red Luna - *Dark Aspect - the closest island to the dark, it is actually one fourth covered in it. Monsters abound. *Yarkin *Night's Shadow - another close island, nearly abandoned. *Killin *Ream The Eye -the lowest point in the sixth swell *Nimbus - not a sky island.... *Dahzi - ref. Legend of Condor Heroes *Easter - ref. Easter island *Cocoon - ref. Final Fantasy Xiii *Annwn - *Aeval - *Paradigm - *Port Manteau - *Dolarsis - *Thermopoly Milky Circuit -ref. the milky way, encircles the Celestial Sphere *Chardonnay - *Finvarra - *Verona - *Fall Harvest - *Mayerling - reference the Mayerling Incident *Valk - Homeland of the Valkyries. *Blue Mountains - Arago's home *Low Point - Taken by the Pillar Alliance and used as a permanent supply base. *Luna Two Celestial Sphere *Estel - *Index Liborium - *Sigyn - *Werten *Orion *Ulysses *Spiral Lace *Luna *Asper - The City of Scholars Northern Ring *Rampart Supreme - former sector capital *Howitzer Jenken - Major military base, current capital. Base of Bear Clan training. *Nahual's Siege - Major military base, foundry. *Koldrin Bourne - Major military base, major training grounds for Northern Ring ground forces. - reference to Book of Three series. *Birdcage Hollow - *Aurora Thorn - The sky island where Cyrilla Lilty died *Sunset Boule - *Fortuna Five *Deli Triage *Jotunheim R - Legendary home of the Frost Giants, though none have been seen in thousands of years, rumored home of the Frost King. Mirror Wall *Coracao *Shambhala *Athenas Sky Veil -Reference Bride of the Water God manghwa *Bamboo Grove - *Green Forest *Hollow Meadow *Ice Lake *Tranquil Stream *Seventh Mist - Home of the Stamp Wars *Blue Lagoona Flavian Triangle *Cavalleria - at the edge of it *Algol - *Albazet *Tsetau *Applegate Londinium *Upper Level *Lower Level Aurora Field *Antebellum - Antebellum Scans *Antonia - *Bermecia *Madair Sari *Abrelius *Lunar One *Orb *Daedalis *Luna Three *Manchuria *Nanjing *Gibraltar *Pars *Ecbatana *Selica *Altenor *Amlitzer Technology *Current Fighter Airships could not survive the turbulent fifth swell, new variants became too expensive to mass produce in time for the war. *Grappler Airships were produced instead, they were normal piloted by machines and were used mainly to scout short distances or to shield airships. *Machine guns became worthless as the turbulent 5th swell would wisp away the shots before they their targets. *Most of the Pillar Alliance ships used heavy armor to enter the swell but ejected them after they passed the dangerous sixth swell, thus they didn't plan on returning home, or at least didn't think they would. *Heavy armored Supply Bases were positioned to reinforce the Pillar Alliance, but were attacked often by the Estellion Empire, so they started converting and making sky fortresses into supply bases, such as Eizenholt. *First major era that saw the deployment of Mobile Armors and Beam Technology. *Fighter Airships were introduced back into warfare after Tubel took control of the Imperial Forge Works. New Terms *Outer Rim - refers to the area past the western edges of the Estellion Empire, it is a large folding field that no ship can past, presumably it extends to sea level and prevents ships from leaving The World. *Cosmic Storm - a phenomena that occurs when a large object enters the sixth swell. Notes *Estellion can see downward through the swells and see the movements of the Alliance ships, eventually Alliance need to develop a technology to "cloak" their ships from being seen above. *The swell is only entered through specific points, each guarded by a fortress in the sixth swell. *Nimbus is at a lower elevation than the sky islands, it was to ensure that in the event of a mutiny it would be no threat to the empire Category:Story Arc